Wireless power transmission systems typically comprise a standalone or discrete wireless charger unit. These wireless power transmission systems perform optimally when the antennas are spatially diverse (e.g., antenna distributed over a large surface area) and not in a single plane. That is, the transmission efficiency of a phased array transmitter is proportional to the number of antennas in the array. For example, to transmit at high efficiency using a 2.4 GHz signal at a distance of five meters, one would theoretically need approximately one million antennas in the array to reach efficiencies greater than 90%. However, placing one million antennas within roughly the same distance of five meters from the target is a challenge as each antenna requires a volume of space to prevent it from directly coupling with neighboring antennas. Consequently, the size of the array can become very large.
Various techniques for reducing the size of the array (or wireless charger) have been disclosed. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/461,332, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, discusses a high dielectric antenna with a reduced form factor. However, even with a reduced form factor, a standalone or discrete wireless charger unit can only be so large without becoming unsightly and/or otherwise unwieldy.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.